The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which performs communication with an external communication terminal.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known which can perform wireless communication with an external communication terminal. Such an image forming apparatus performs wireless communication with a smart phone or a tablet terminal owned by a user.
For example, in order to perform user authentication, the image forming apparatus described above communicates with a communication terminal owned by the user to acquire a user ID. Alternatively, when the image forming apparatus described above receives image data from the communication terminal owned by the user, the image forming apparatus performs printing based on the image data.